This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. HURP (hepatoma upregulated protein) is a recently discovered oncoprotein, involved in regulation of chromosome segregation in both mitosis and meiosis. It has been identified as an Aurora A substrate upregulated in hepatomas. HURP is a part of a large multi-component complex regulating the transition of RanGTP induced microtubule asters to bipolar spindles, and also have a role in chromosome congression. It is a microtubule associated protein, involved in stabilizing and targeting K-fibers to the chromosomes and cryo-EM studies revealed that HURP induces tubulin subunits to form a sheet around microtubules in vitro. The purpose of this research is to identify HURP interactors and characterize the mechanism by which it influences mitosis and meiosis using Xenopus laevis egg extract system. Understanding of its role in chromosome congression is important as chromosome missegregation may lead to chromosome instability, that have been tightly linked to cancer.